


Little Annabell and David oneshot. DROPPED FIC

by Lavawing45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age regression isn't a kink!, Bed-Wetting, Breakfast in Bed, Diapers, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavawing45/pseuds/Lavawing45
Summary: Just some scenarios that don't really fit in the main story, but are things I'd like to explore. Assume David and Annabell are now Caregiver and Little, and live with Georgia and Ty.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Her mother is there, screaming and yelling at her father, and her sister keeps telling her to stop crying, but she can't, she's so afraid that her mother will hit her. Then, her mother turns toward her, hand raised and ready to give a stinging slap, but before the blow lands she jolts awake. The bed is wet, and tears are flowing down her cheeks. Her papa is in his room, sleeping, and she would rather not wake him up, it's not like she's that important, but the bed is so, so wet. Curling up on a dry spot of the bed, she crys quietly, choking and sniffling until her tears dry, the smell of urine filling the room. David is just going to wake his little baby up, but walking into her room is a sight he wished he didn't have to see, his baby is curled up in her wet pants, the bed smelling of piss. Dried tear tracks down her face. Annabell... she looks up at him, pure relief filling her gaze. "Little one? Why didn't you come get me when this first happened?" "D— didn't want to wake you Papa. No need to wake papa for accident."


	2. This is so ao3 isn't dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only so I can show this work is incomplete

Only here so I can mark this work as incomplete.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, decided i hated how this one shot was going so I've dropped it, if you really want it finished let me know and I'll try to do that.


End file.
